Faction colors and symbols
This article lists the colors and symbols by which to distinguish the Factions of the Just Cause game series. in Rioja Cartel colors and a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera in Guerrilla color. Both are also decorated with faction symbols.]] Colors (JC and JC2) The different factions of San Esperito and Panau can be most vividly identified by their use of colours. This makes spotting different people of different factions apart easy to avoid killing allies and also identifying threats. Most faction colors make use of typical military gear and camoflauge and some are just painted variants of cars usually driven around by civilians. Also the colors represent the faction which own a vehicle. Some may be unmarked and some will be very easy to spot. The factions in San Esperito and Panau have completely repainted all their vehicles (with the Panau Military being an exception). This changes in Medici (see the JC3 section below). Just Cause Some civilian vehicles may have the same colors, so one should keep an eye out for the symbols of the organizations. The main colors are shown as italic. The other colors are used less frequently. Some factions in the game have four decals that appear on vehicles. A Primary decal, which appears on almost every one of their vehicles, a Secondary logo, which is rarer, a Teritary logo, which is even more rare, and a Stripe logo, which is also rare. The Agency, Rioja Cartel, and Montano Cartel do not have four decals. Gallery (JC) This gallery should not be made to include all faction vehicles. Use the articles for each faction to find the vehicle lists. This article contains only examples. Ballard M5B1 Scout.png|A Ballard M5B1 Scout in Rioja Cartel colors and a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera in Guerrilla color. Both are also decorated with faction symbols. Rioja Cartel flag.png|Rioja Cartel symbol. Montano Cartel symbol.png|Montano Cartel symbol. Some Enchanted Evening 1.png|Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador. Black hand flag.png|Black Hand symbol. San Esperito Police Primary Logo.png|San Esperito Police Department Primary logo. This picture is of a Meister ATV 4. San Esperito Police Secondary Logo.png|San Esperito Police Department Secondary logo. This picture is of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. San Esperito Police Teritary Logo.png|San Esperito Police Department Tertiary logo. This picture is of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. San Esperito Police Stripe Symbol.png|San Esperito Police Department Text logo. This picture is of a Meister ATV 4. San Esperito military symbol.png|The San Esperito Military primary logo. San Esperito Military Secondary Logo.png|San Esperito Military Secondary logo. This picture is of a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. San Esperito Military Tertiary Logo.png|San Esperito Military Teritary logo. This picture is of a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. San Esperito Military Stripe Symbol.png|San Esperito Military stripe. This picture is of a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. Black Hand Primary Logo.png|Black Hand Primary logo. This picture is of an MV. Black Hand Secondary Logo.png|The Black Hand Secondary logo is simply white text that says 17-2. This picture is of a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. Black Hand Tertiary Logo.png|Black Hand Tertiary logo. This picture is of a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. Black Hand Stripe Symbol.png|Black Hand stripe. This picture is of a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. Guerrilla Primary logo.png|Guerrilla primary logo. This picture is of a Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Guerrilla Secondary Logo.png|Guerrilla secondary logo. This picture is of a Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Guerrilla Tertiary Logo.png|The Guerrilla's tertiary logo is simply yellow text that says ERL. This picture is of a Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Guerrilla Stripe decal.png|Guerrilla stripe decal. This picture is of a Delta 5H4 Boxhead. JC1 motorcycle gang (guerrilla sidemission).png|An unnamed motorcycle gang in a sidemission. They may also be counted as a faction. Machete.png|Machete-wielding ultra-nationalists at the Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. They may also be counted as a faction. Just Cause 2 Note that the Panau Military, unlike the other factions, do not paint their vehicles in faction colors. Instead, the vehicles, depending on the environment, are painted with either a jungle, desert, or winter camouflage, and if applicable, with military symbols painted on either the sides or the hood. Gallery (JC2) This gallery should not be made to include all faction vehicles. Use the articles for each faction to find the vehicle lists. This article contains only examples. Ular-icon.gif|Ular Boys symbol. Maddox FVA 45.png|An Ular Boys Maddox FVA 45. Reaper-logo.png|Reapers symbol. Roaches-logo.png|Roaches symbol. MV V880.png|A Panau Military MV V880. Just Cause 3 It should be noted that Rebellion and Lacrima Rebel faction vehicles are not completely repainted. Instead they have quickly and lazily painted faction symbols. The vehicles are all Hijacked from either the D.R.M., or Medici Military and (in the case of DLC,) the Black Hand. The original colors are still visible. Gallery (JC3) This gallery should not be made to include all faction vehicles. Use the articles for each faction to find the vehicle lists. This article contains only examples. JC3 rebellion symbol.png|The Rebellion flag on the side of a vehicle. Flag of Medici JC3.png|The flag during Di Ravello's rule. D.R.M. Flag.png|The D.R.M. flag. Black Hand Guard Tower Flag.jpg|The Black Hand flag as seen on a guard tower. Note that this cannot be seen in the game without the Mech Land Assault DLC. EDEN logo during mission cut-scenes.png|The EDEN Corporation logo. Note that this cannot be seen in the game without the Sky Fortress DLC. Lacrima Rebels symbol.jpg|The Lacrima Rebels flag on the side of a vehicle. Note that this cannot be seen in the game without the Mech Land Assault DLC. Medici Police Department symbol.png|The Medici Police Department symbol on a Stria Joia. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|Urga Szturm 63A under control of The Rebellion. According to the symbols, this vehicle was Hijacked from the Medici Military. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Rico and some Rebellion members fighting the Medici Police Department. D.R.M. car and goon.png|Stria Facocero in D.R.M. color. Stria Facocero.png|Stria Facocero in Rebellion colors. Black Hand Aegis.png|Black Hand soldier. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png|An Eden Corporation soldier and drone. Just Cause 4 *Black Hand in JC4 - Black and with a few thin red stripes. *Army of Chaos - Random bright colors, mostly yellow. *Dare Devils of Destruction DLC gangs: **Gearheads - Pattern of black, white and blue, and sometimes a tad yellow. They have a Gear type symbol that's coloured blue. **LNP - Bright colours, such as red, purple, yellow, and pink-ish colours, there symbol is a pink circle with an A in the middle **Los Artistas - Red black and white. They have two wings and a head\skull in white symbol. *The Agency - White, Black, Grey and Orange. The old JC1 Agency logo returns as well. Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Factions